


[Podfic of] it's just home

by aethel, elaineofshalott, forzandopod, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Kid Fic, Multi, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineofshalott/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Full-cast podfic of a fic by screamletSummary: “Oh, there’s the catch,” Topanga said as she and Maya left their seats to follow Riley. “Sometimes you meet someone who you know you’ll spend the rest of your life with, and he has a best friend who you love just as much, and the two of them can watch sappy movies together while you meet your friends for drinks or read a book or do anything you want, really, and life is very good.”Maya nodded, but then asked, “Wait, what?”





	[Podfic of] it's just home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's just home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724900) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/it's%20just%20home.mp3) | **Size:** 22.6 MB | **Duration:** 35:39

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: This was recorded over a year ago at Podfic Summer Sizzle 2017, and I've been fiddling with it periodically this whole time. Sorry for the wait, co-podficcers, but I'm not at ALL sorry to have listened to this story and these performances dozens of times across the last year. Every cast member is INCREDIBLE and I feel so lucky that they agreed to make this podfic of my heart with me and make it 1000x better than I ever could have alone.
> 
> Cast list:  
> Narrator—forzandopod  
> Cory—klb  
> Shawn—reena_jenkins  
> Topanga—wingedwords  
> Riley—aethel  
> Maya—elaineofshalott  
> Auggie & Ms. Sajadieh—shmaylor


End file.
